1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device furnished with cushioning members for protecting the disk drive unit from external shocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among storage devices of this kind, one known technology relating to a hard disk drive device is disclosed in JP-A 2005-158185 for example. The hard disk drive device includes a hard disk drive unit housed within a casing, and cushioning members interposed between the hard disk drive unit and the inside wall of the casing and adapted to receive stress and absorb impact stress through strain, so that if the unit is dropped, the impact is absorbed by the cushioning members, thereby cushioning the hard disk drive unit from shock. The hard disk drive devices include those intended for internal installation in a computer, as well as portable types transportable separately from a computer. Requirements for such portable hard disk drives include especially high shock resistance, as well as compact size.